


A Bicycle for Two

by TheRoyalJay



Series: The Beauty in Pain [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Hurt Bucky Barnes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Pepper is mentioned, Polyamory, Pre-Stuckony, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, friendship is wholesome, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalJay/pseuds/TheRoyalJay
Summary: A cute little fluff piece about a possible beginning to Stuckony
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Beauty in Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201673
Kudos: 1





	A Bicycle for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I really loved writing it.

The sounds of a high pitch slightly dying engine roared throughout the store as Tony fixes a mother’s SUV. He looks up once before going back to work on the engine and figuring out how a children’s toy got into the fan.

“Hey, Tony! You got a new project!”

Tony stands up and wipes his forehead with his cleaner forearm before making all of the necessary notes for his intern, Hammer Head as he fondly calls him, so he can take over. Tony sets the notes under the clipboard that they use for ‘in progress’ cars before he heads over to the front desk. Rhodey hands him the paperwork before going to the back for a cup of coffee. Tony flips through the pages before he looks at their waiting room. There were three people sitting down, one was watching the tv, which was set to HGTV, another was staring at their phone frowning as they typed furiously, and the third one, well the third one was standing up-right as if slouching would instantly kill all he loves dearly, and he was also not looking at the tv, nor did he have a phone out. He just stared around the room reading the posters. Tony made all of these observations into mental notes, even though he definitely didn’t need to, simply because this man was so his type. Tony shook his head slightly to get him focused on his job and looked back down at the clipboard he was holding, he checked everything over again before looking for the owner’s name, “is there a… Steve Rogers? in here?” he looks back up to see who turns to him and almost giggles with glee when the blond tree he was previously observing turns to him.

“Ah yes, that’s me.” Steve turns towards the mechanic and takes a small step forward unsure if he should get any closer to the grease-covered man. 

Tony nods and flips through the paperwork as he walks closer so he can talk quieter to the man. “Alright can I have you follow me to your…” he checks the paper once more, “ah, your bike?” Steve nods and follows the man into the back anxious about going into the garage. As Tony walks into the back he looks around for his intern before yelling out to him, “Hammer Head! Make sure you finish up the SUV before you get to the tiny car ok?!” he listens for the grunt of acknowledgment before heading to the bike. “Alright Rogers, can you tell me when you noticed any problems?”

Steve quickly turns around at the sound of his name and looks down at his bike before his brain catches him up on what was asked of him, “oh! Yes, so I first heard the noise about a week ago I think? And it was quiet at first, so I didn’t worry about it too much but then these past couple of days it grew louder really fast, so I started to worry…” Steve trails off as he watches the mechanic get down to the ground to look at the bike. “Do you think it's going to blow up?” Steve takes a timid step back anxiously almost like he expects it to blow up right away. 

Tony chuckles a little before shaking his head, “no it’s not going to blow up. A couple more days and then absolutely yes but no right now it will not blow up.” he looks up at the anxious tall man and smiles, “don’t worry Rogers I’ll save you.” he stands up and dusts off his hands before turning around, “alright so it looks like it's just the combustion chamber acting up I can fix this pretty easy. It will take about an hour as long as we got the parts so you can go ahead and head to the waiting room while I check.” Tony pats Steve's shoulder with his cleaner hand and gestures to the door while he heads off to check out the inventory.

Steve nods and heads back to where he was standing and sees that one of the couches had cleared up and hurriedly sits before anyone can come in and steal it from him. He slides his phone out from his pocket and slowly relaxes before texting his boyfriend.

20 minutes later and Steve looks up at the sound of a small bell and quickly gets up smiling, “Hey babe, you didn’t have to come. The mechanic person said he would be done within the hour which is now,” Steve quickly checks his watch, “40 minutes.” He hugs his boyfriend and kisses his cheek, “that doesn’t mean I’m not happy to see you so don’t you dare leave Bucky…” He hangs for a second around Bucky’s neck before dragging him over to the couch he was sitting on and positions them so Steve is against the armrest and his legs drape over Bucky’s lap. “How was work?”

Bucky sighs and rubs his hand up and down his precious boyfriend’s leg before smiling sadly, “work was work darling I’m just happy to be with you right now.” Bucky smiles up at his boyfriend and pats his calf, “what did he say was wrong with your bike?” 

Steve sighs and shrugs, “he said something about the combustion chamber but I forgot about the rest. I only remember the time he said it was going to take and that was if he had the part so I don't know.” Steve slumps further down the armrest so he can curl his body without causing Bucky any inconvenience. Bucky pats Steve’s knees and pulls out his phone to distract himself. 

Tony threw a wrench in frustration. “Hammer Head! I wrote down everything! Why would you do anything besides the notes I wrote down?! Goddamnit…” he kneels down to pick up the wrench and sighs, “just… just go home Hammer Head…” Tony sighs and heads into the main office to let Rhodey know what’s happening before he heads into the waiting room. He walks up to the poor woman who had been waiting for a while. “Excuse me, ma’am?” The lady looks up from her phone and stands up to pay attention to Tony. “I’m so sorry to inform you but your car is going to need to stay for a bit longer.” The lady sighs and nods before packing up her purse. Once everything is gathered she follows Tony out to the garage as he starts to explain what happened. 

Tony wipes his hands off and sighs again cursing himself for ever hiring that dumbass Hammer kid. With a look at the poor SUV one more time he goes back inside to talk to the bike owner. He takes the clipboard off of the wall and rubs his neck as he heads to the waiting room.

Steve looks up when he hears footsteps and stands up when he sees the mechanic, “so are we good to go?”

Tony grimaces and shakes his head, “unfortunately, no we are not.” he sets the clipboard down on the counter and sighs lowly, “my intern decided he had a personal vendetta against me and ruined another car that was in the shop so unfortunately, it’s going to take me another day until I will be able to get to your bike I’m very sorry. I’ll call you a cab if you need a ride?”

As soon as Bucky hears the mechanic offer to call a cab he stands up with a frown and wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulders, “That’s not necessary I can drive my boyfriend home.”

Tony steps back and nods, a smirk flashing on his face before he controls his face once more, “no problem just trying to make sure Mr. Rogers was going to be able to go home.” He smiles stiffly and picks up the clipboard again. “So I did have a chance to check out your motorcycle and it is definitely the combustion chamber so it shouldn’t take me too long but seeing as it is almost 5 o’clock I figured you should go home and come back tomorrow when it will definitely be done.” Tony wrote a couple of things down on the paperwork and looked up with a small smile.

Bucky, however, was not convinced, “are you going to charge Steve more for your intern’s mistake? Because if you do you better be expecting quite a bit of legal work and you’ll be paying out of the nose and if you don’t think I won’t do anyth-”

“Sir,” Tony cuts in quickly before his headache spreads, “My intern was my own fault. I would never have my customer pay for something that was my own fault. The only thing I wish you to give is your patience because I have cars that come in and out every day I am a little short staff today so I wasn’t able to finish it but worry not when I say it will be finished before 6 am tomorrow I mean it. It will be done by the time you guys come and pick it up.” Tony smiles and throws daggers at Mr. Roger’s boyfriend in his mind, “now if you’ll excuse me I have to go fix a car that’s been sitting in my shop since this afternoon.” Tony spins on his heel and quickly leaves so he can take his anger out on Justin Hammer’s stupid mistakes. 

Steve frowns and turns around to glare at his boyfriend, “um excuse me?” he removes Bucky’s arm from his shoulder, “Mr. Big Bad Toughguy? Can I talk to my boyfriend please?” He crosses his arms in front of his chest while his frown turns into a scowl. Bucky scoffs at Steve’s expression.

“You can’t seriously be mad at me right now, right? I was trying to make sure this guy wasn’t going to try to scam you into paying more money than you needed to!” Steve rolls his eyes and heads outside to Bucky’s car.

“Yeah right! And I take steroids!” Steve huffs and puts his seatbelt on before turning so his attention is to the outside world. 

Bucky sighs and gets into his car muttering under his breath. He glances at Steve and dejectedly puts his seatbelt on. “I was only trying to protect ya Stevie…'' When he doesn’t get a response he turns on the car and drives Steve to his house. As he approaches the building he slows down and turns the car off. Bucky looks at the building and sighs before turning to his boyfriend, “Steve I really di-” the passenger door was being closed and Steve was rushing up the sidewalk and quickly into his house. Bucky looks at his boyfriend’s back with shock and frowns before turning the car back on and driving to his apartment muttering the whole way.

Steve sighs and slides down to the ground as he listens to his boyfriend drive away. He pulls his knees to his chest and rests his head sadly knowing he’ll have to deal with Bucky in the morning, but before that can happen he had to get his head in order. Liking a mechanic was not something Steve thought would ever happen in his lifetime and yet here he was going through the images of the mechanic that he had from their very short encounters. The one moment that really stuck with him was how nice the mechanic was to the women. He was so gentle and kind letting her know what was happening to her car, and the fact that he set time aside to let his customers know what was going on showed so much character. Steve knew that this man was rather gentle on the inside, and with that in his mind, he grimaced at the reminder that it was his lovely boyfriend who was going to start yelling at said gentle mechanic all because Bucky was too overprotective for his own good. 

Steve shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair before sitting up and whistling lowly. Two seconds later he could hear the sounds of paws running throughout the house before he could see the happiest labrador running towards him. Steve laughed and reached his arms out ready for the hug and slobbery kisses he was about to receive, “Petunia! My happy dog, how are you? Did you miss me? My bike was misbehaving so it had to go to the doctor.” Steve gave his dog a playful frown before his real frown took over, “My boyfriend was misbehaving too…” Steve sighed and rubbed his dog’s head before getting up and heading to the kitchen to get himself and Petunia something to eat. 

* * *

Tony was hard at work and had finally gotten the SUV back to how he had it before he had Hammer Head take over. He wiped his forehead and went inside to see if Rhodey had left yet. “Hey, Rhodes? You still in here?” Tony walked around and locks up the front before he turns off his neon open sign. “Rhodes?” Tony walks to the office and peeks his head in, “Rhodey?” Rhodey hums and continues typing on his computer. Tony chuckles and turns his friend’s chair around. “Hey, Rhodey. It’s closing time…” Rhodey looks up at Tony and nods before he smiles softly.

“Justin Hammer has officially been fired.”

Tony smiles and relaxes slightly, “ah, good. Some good news finally.” Rhodey gets out of his chair and hugs Tony for a bit before pulling away. 

“Pepper said the company made money last week so you are now officially a multi-billionaire who will never be a millionaire again.” Rhodey pats his friend’s back and turns around to pack up, “so now I ask the famous question,” He puts his papers in order before turning around, “why don’t you just quit this job and go back to inventing full time?”

Tony sighs and leans back against the doorframe, “Rhodey you know as well as I do that I can’t do that! Inventing full time means no sleep and no eating and I can't get any love if they are going to constantly worry about my well-being! And damn it all if I’m trying to get something that looks like what that one guy came in? You know the overprotective boyfriend? I want that Rhodes…” Tony looks at his friend and gives him a sad smile before heading back to the garage muttering, “like I’d be lucky enough to get a boyfriend who would even care about me in general…” Tony walks into his garage and glares at the bike before he goes back to work on the SUV.

Bucky was beyond pissed, Steve was ignoring all of his calls, his texts, everything. Bucky glares down at his phone thinking about throwing it for a second before it vibrates in his hand. He swipes it open immediately only to growl angrily at the email from some random store. Bucky tosses his phone onto his bed and changes his clothes to head to the gym downstairs. He sets up the punching bag he had been using for the past week and starts off slow before his anger comes up and he gains momentum in his workout. “I’m just trying to protect him!” Two punches to the gut, “but does he see it that way no!” a punch to the nose and quite a bit of punches to the gut again, “why can’t… he just… listen… to… me!” the punching bag flies off the hook and lands on the ground with a thud. Bucky winces and picks it up, putting it back into storage so he can go back up to his room. Once in his room, he checks his phone again before going to the shower to calm down.

Tony closes the hood of the SUV and takes in a breath of the cold night air with a small smile. He pats the hood and looks down at his watch with a grimace, “how did it get to 11?” Tony looks back at the SUV and smiles again feeling proud that he finally fixed all of the mistakes and he could give the keys back to the mother knowing there would be no accidents. However, there was one more thing Tony had to do before he could go home. Tony turns around with a sigh and grabs his toolbox to fix the blonde tree’s bike knowing he wouldn’t be going home before one. 

About an hour later and seven sighs the bike was fixed and good to go. Tony stands upright and stretches out to try to relieve some of the kinks in his body before he heads to Rhodey’s office. He turns on the light and opens the first drawer in the desk to find his bright pink post-it notes and writes on it to let Rhodey know what to do in the morning. With a final swoosh of the pen, Tony smiles down at the seven post-it notes he put on the monitor before he turns off the lights and locks everything so he can go home and rest. Tony pulls on the handle a little bit to ensure that the door is truly locked before he gets into his car and drives home. 

Steve was falling out of his bed and there was no good reason as to why, so when a rush of air leaves him suddenly, his brain immediately starts to panic. Steve groans and rolls over, wincing as his ribs pinch. Petunia licks Steve’s face happily before walking away and jumping on the bed. Steve lays on the ground for a second and tries to understand what happened, as he lays on the ground he can hear someone muttering above him, “I try to help you and I try to make sure that you aren’t taken advantage of and that people don't scam you! But what do you do? You run away! And you ignore my phone calls! How am I supposed to help you and love you if you don't talk to me?” a pair of shoes show up in front of Steve as the rant continues. “I mean I can try and help you and I can try and make sure that no one takes advantage of you! But will you actually listen to me? Nope!” Steve stumbles as he is picked up off the floor and placed onto the bed. He puts out his arms to gain some balance and looks around his room, and there in front of him was his slightly insane boyfriend.

“Bucky?”

Bucky stops pacing and looks at Steve. “Yes?”

“What are you doing here?”

Bucky sighs and sits on the bed, “well you weren’t talking to me and I decided that 10 hours is enough time for you to think about whatever it was that you apparently needed to think about so now I am here ready to listen.”

Steve nods for a second and looks around his room confused, “did you clean my room?”

“I also did your dishes cause I wanted you to sleep in.”

Steve looks down at his feet and back up at Bucky, “ok… Give me a second?” he then gets off his bed and as calmly as he can rushes to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Steve sits on the lip of his bathtub before his anxious energy gets him up and has him pace as much as he can in his very much average-sized bathroom.

Bucky remains sitting on the bed confused but anxious to hear his boyfriend out and find out what was happening yesterday. It’s not like Steve to get so angry over Bucky being protective. With that very thought in his mind, Bucky gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom door. He knocks a couple of times before speaking, “Stevie? Please we need to talk…”

All pacing stops when Steve hears Bucky knocking. He pulls himself in front of the mirror and takes a couple of breaths to prepare himself. When he opens the door he gestures to the bed and as calmly as he can say, “alright… Let’s talk…”

Bucky gives a smile and sits down on the bed again, “What happened yesterday?”

“What happened?” with a scoff and a slight smile Steve looks at Bucky, “Um well I don't know why don't you tell me? Why were you so rude to the mechanic? Why were you trying to be so possessive while you were addressing the mechanic? Can you answer that for me, James?”

Bucky sucks in a breath and readjusts his sitting position, “I was rude because I wanted to make sure that mechanic wasn’t going to try and pull a fast one on you. I put my arm around your shoulders so that mechanic knew that you had someone to drive you home and you didn’t need some strange person to drive you to where you live! And I know you! you would have told that mechanic that you could walk home, even though you live several miles away! And then that mechanic would have offered to drive you home, and doll I love you so much but you would have gone with him! If I wasn’t there I would have lost you! I… I can't no won’t lose you…” Bucky looks down at his lap and sighs, “if I wasn’t there…” Bucky clasps his hands together and releases them to wipe them on his lap, “would you have gone with him if he asked?”

Steve smiles and leans over to hug Bucky, “oh Buck… of course not! I would have called you and had you come get me…” Steve takes Bucky’s hand and tilts his head up, “I love you James… and I’m not going to go running to the nearest mechanic just cause he looks buff and…” Steve looks off to the side remembering the mechanic’s smile, “is so kind…” Steve shakes his head and clears his throat, “but uh no! I will always want you Bucky.” 

Bucky smiles while crushing that mechanic in his head and pats Steve’s leg, “If you say so doll… Come on, let’s go get your bike.” Bucky gets up off the bed and helps Steve up so they can get the bike. Bucky just wants to get it over with fast before that mechanic steals his boyfriend any more than he has tried. 

Back at the shop, Rhodey had three brand new cars that needed help, a fixed bike, a leaving happy mother, and no Tony. Not that he wasn’t surprised that Tony wasn’t here yet since he did leave a note, but it had been 4 hours of being open and the garage was filling up fast. Rhodey checks outside hoping to see Tony’s car racing to its hiding spot but instead all he sees is a tiny blue bug driving up to the store. Rhodey sighs and goes back to the counter to get a new clipboard and grabs a pen. He looks up with a smile when he hears the bell and sighs with relief when he sees Mr. Rogers. Rhodey puts the clipboard down and caps the pen, “Hello Mr. Rogers glad to see you came back for your bike.”

Steve smiles and walks up to the counter, “I’m guessing you don't have a lot of people that come back?”

Rhodey laughs and shrugs, “it happened once, but once is all it takes.” he looks over at Mr. Roger’s accompaniment and raises a brow, “Who is the arm candy, Mr. Rogers?”

Steve blushes and smiles, “This is my boyfriend James Bu-”

“You can call me Mr. Barnes.” Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and nods, “is the bike ready?”

Rhodey smiles, “yes it is, Tony finished it last night so it could be ready today.”

Steve would have dropped Bucky’s hand if Bucky wasn’t holding on. “His name is Tony?” Steve smiles and takes a step forward to see into the garage easier, “is he in right now?” 

Rhodey glances at Mr. Barnes before addressing Mr. Rogers, “ah… no… he actually wrote me a note last night that told me he was going to come in late today cause he stayed up last night fixing your bike… Which, by the way, is ready to be picked up…” Just as Rhodey finishes his sentence he sees Tony’s car race down the road. “Well here’s the sheet and this is how much you ow-”

Bucky grabs the paper and pulls Steve to his side as he looks over the paperwork, “it’s only $50?”

“Yes, it is! The combustion chamber wasn’t too hard to fix like I was telling you last night. I would not charge someone for my own mistake.” Tony appears from the back and grabs the first black clipboard that was hanging on the in-progress section of the dartboard before he looks at Mr. Rogers, “as Rhodey was saying here the bike is ready to go you guys just have to pay and I can get the keys they’re in the garage.” Tony smiles and narrows his eyes at Mr. Roger’s bodyguard. “I can show you to your bike if you would like Mr. Rogers?” 

Steve smiles and takes a step forward before Bucky tightens his grip and pulls Steve back to him, “How about I check out the bike while you pay the check, Steve?” Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek before going out to the garage leaving his pouting boyfriend at the front desk, “So… Toby was it?” Bucky stops in front of Steve’s bike and spins to smile at Tony. 

Tony shakes his head and laughs, “You know… You got a cute boyfriend… is this your guy’s second date?” Tony smirks and leans against his work desk. 

Bucky frowns and crosses his arms against his chest.

Tony grins and stands up grabbing his wrench to fidget with, “So I’m going to get the silent treatment… is it cause I flirted with your man?” Tony pouts and bats his eyelashes before grinning again and walking to one of the cars that he needs to work on. He opens the hood and looks inside it, “Just so you know…” He looks up at Steve’s boyfriend, “I flirt with everyone.” and with that Tony winks and closes the hood to walk over to his desk to make notes.

Bucky groans and walks over to Tony and turns him around, “I don’t care if you flirt with everyone…” He jabs his finger into Tony’s chest, “Just don’t flirt with Steve. We have been through a lot together and we deserve each other and the only reason why I know this is because every day for the past 2 years Steve has kissed me and loved me and has given me a million reasons to never leave his side until yesterday.” Bucky walks off to another broken car and looks around the garage, “You made me doubt my heart, Tony…”

Tony grabs his towel to wipe off his hands and walks over to where the dark tall man stood, “If it makes you feel any better…” he goes to stand in front of the man, “I only talked to him twice. So I have no idea why Steve is acting like… well however he is acting currently.” Tony smiles and pats the man’s shoulder.

Bucky nodded and thought back to the morning, “he said you were buff…”

Tony nods, “well yes mechanics typically are…”

Bucky chuckles before getting deep in thought, “he also said you were so kind’... have any idea what that could mean?”

Tony raises an eyebrow, “unless you mean my typical customer service but other than that no…”

Bucky nodded and shrugs before looking at Tony, “well tell me what you did to his bike.” he gestures over to Steve’s bike ready to witness the customer service that made this man kind.

Tony smiles and walks over to it. “Well, it was just the combustion chamber which meant that I could either replace the whole thing or I could replace the tiny things that made the sounds. I chose to change the whole thing because I happened to have the exact replica in my storage, so I just took the old one off and put this one on and it was rather simple.” Tony stops moving his hands and looks down at them as if they had betrayed him. 

Bucky smiles at him before immediately schooling his face out of shock. “Ok well um, I’m going to go check on Stevie and see if he needs any help.” After far too many nods Bucky turns around and quickly walks back into the shop. He pulls Steve away from the desk and pulls him into a hug.

Steve, slightly shocked but still pleased, hugs Bucky back for a bit before pulling away, “are you ok babe?” 

Bucky shakes his head and grabs Steve’s hand before pulling him outside.

“Oh! Ok, guess we’re going now...um Rhodey! Can you just put my bike in the truck? I'll try to stall him!” Steve stops Bucky once they’re out of the door and waits a couple of seconds before speaking, “Bucky? Are you ok?” he pulls Bucky to face him and holds his face in his hands. “Come on darling talk to me…” he moves a strand of hair to the side and smiles softly, “I’m guessing you got to meet him?”

Bucky frowns and grabs Steve, pulling him into a hug again. “I don't know what to do Stevie… my heart can only belong to you… right?” he pulls away slightly so he can look at Steve.

“Oh well... “ Steve looks back at the car and sees Rhoedy give the thumbs up, “why don't we talk about this at my place darling?”

Bucky pouts but nods and pulls away completely so he can go to the driver’s side.

Tony stands next to Rhodey as he watches the tiny blue bug drive away, “see if I could find a love like those two had then I could die knowing someone would be at my funeral.” Tony chuckles and pats Rhodey’s back before heading back into the garage.

* * *

Steve and Bucky walk into the kitchen with their heads full, Steve heads to the cupboards to make some tea and Bucky slouches on one of the stools around the kitchen island and puts his elbows on the counter. Steve puts the kettle on the stove and turns on the heat. When he turns around he smiles at his boyfriend’s position, “Bucky? Do you want anything to eat? It's almost lunchtime…”

Bucky nods and straightens out his posture, “Hey, Stevie? What’s wrong with me?”

Steve winces and grabs everything he needs to make a sandwich, “well uh if it’s any consolation I don't think there is anything wrong with you…” Steve starts one of the sandwiches as he thinks. “Why do you think there is something wrong with you?” 

“Well… I love you, Stevie… my heart stays with you an-and then this guy comes in and ruins all of it! I can’t trust myself…” Bucky brings his arms close and looks down at his lap. “I shouldn’t be able to like anyone else but you Stevie.” 

Steve smiles and walks around the kitchen island, “Bucky, my darling there isn’t anything wrong with you…” he rubs Bucky’s back and pulls him in so he can give him an awkward hug. 

Bucky turns to the side and rests his head against Steve’s chest, Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s torso and squeezes lightly, scared that if he squeezes too hard he’ll lose him. 

Steve smiles and kisses the top of Bucky’s head before lightly pulling away. When Bucky squeezes tighter Steve sighs and relaxes his arms around Bucky, “can you see why I didn’t want to talk to you yesterday?”

Bucky frowns and nods against Steve’s chest, “so you felt like this yesterday?”

“Well it’s certainly been a while since I had a crush but yeah this is something like I felt yesterday…”

Bucky pulls away at that and looks up at Steve with a small frown, “You still love me don’t you?”

Steve smiles and kisses Bucky’s forehead, “I will love you till the end of the line darling.”

Bucky smiles at their catchphrase and mumbles, “till the end of the line doll…”

A shrill whistle fills the silence and Steve pulls away to get the kettle off the stove, “So I did some research yesterday to figure out why I might be feeling like that…”

Bucky looks down at his lap and starts to play with his hands, “Yeah? What did you find?”

Steve fills up their mugs before answering, “I am polyamorous, which means I can feel emotions for more than one person, in this case, you…” he slides a finished sandwich across the island to Bucky, “and for Tony…” Bucky nods and picks up the sandwich, losing himself in thought.

Tony closes the hood with a smile and wipes his hands off on his not-so-clean rag. He walks over to the clipboard that matches the car and makes the necessary notes so Rhodey can price it out correctly. When he finishes the notes he goes into the building feeling accomplished with the work he has done. It was a great day! He came in two hours later than he usually does with plenty of rest, he got to see two very handsome men, Rhodey excluded, and he had finished two cars in less than three hours. Well, ok so seeing two handsome men wasn’t exactly something that he puts on his checklist for a great day but damn if it didn’t help put him in a good mood. After this workday, he was definitely going to his workshop to invent something for Pepper to sell, it was that good of a day.

Tony hung up the finished clipboard so Rhodey could see it and went to go talk to the client about what he did to their car. However, as he started walking over to the waiting area he saw two very tall shadows headed to the front door. So Tony turned around and walked very quickly to the garage. He could work on cars and not talk to anyone, he was okay with that, and Rhodey could tell the client what he did to their car. It wasn't like Tony wrote notes for no reason. But, he liked to talk to the clients himself, he liked to see their faces light up with hope as he tells them that there are no more problems. Yet, here he was hiding underneath a car, pretending to work.

Rhodey sees a bright blue clipboard winking at him as he returns from the bathroom. He grins knowing Tony must be in a good mood if the next car is ready so early. He walks over to the clipboard and looks it over nodding at the notes. He flips the pages and does the numbers in his head quickly while he walks over to the waiting room. As he walks into the room he glances at the name, “Is there a Mr… Coulson?” A thin man stands up and walks over to Rhodey, “Perfect! Mr. Coulson your Ferrari is in perfect shape and Tony wrote some notes on your paperwork so you can look that over later if you wish but your total overall is 52 dollars. Oh and…” Rhodey looks down at his clipboard again, “Tony wanted me to let you know that your car should be good for another 4 years give or take as long as you are kind to it.” Mr. Coulson smiles and nods his thanks as he hands over a 50 and a couple of ones. He takes his keys and the paperwork and walks out the door with a grin. Rhodey sighs with a small smile and looks over at the people waiting still. There was a red-headed woman, a black-haired man on his phone, and two familiar faces who were absorbed in their phones. Rhodey’s smile slips a little before he shakes his head and smiles softly, “Mr. Rogers? Back again?”

Steve looks up from his phone and smiles at Rhodey, “Yes I am… However…” Steve gets up and walks over to the man, “I am not here to fix my bike. Uh, I wanted to know where Tony was?”

Rhodey raises an eyebrow and looks at the quiet man behind Steve, “and why is Mr. Barnes here?”

Bucky looks up when he hears his name and tries to smile, “uh well um I’m here with Steve to talk to Tony…” 

Rhodey nods and looks behind him towards the garage, “well I can’t speak for Tony but as his friend and someone who has been by his side for a good majority of his life and has seen what he has been through I’m here to say that I won’t stop you, I will only warn you…” Rhodey takes a step closer, “he has gone through more than you know and his kindness exists because he has no hope for his future.”

Steve frowns and looks out to the garage, “what will happen if we talk to him?”

Rhodey smiles and crosses his arms over his chest, “well why don’t you go back there and find out?”

Bucky nods and holds onto Steve’s hand as he leads the way to the garage. Steve stops walking and pulls Bucky back, “what if he judges us? What if he denies both of us and yells at us? What if… what if he hates our guts?” Steve looks down at the ground trying to keep from crying.

Bucky smiles at his chaotic boyfriend and pulls him in for a hug, “he won’t do any of that, and you know why?” Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder and whispers a soft no, “because the moment I met him he told me he flirts with everyone, which really means that he finds a lot of people attractive I think when he met us he liked us maybe a little bit of a shallow reason but I think he likes us.” He pulls away and puts his hands on Steve’s shoulders, “but we won’t know for sure until we ask him…” Steve nods and wipes his nonexistent tears, “shall we go then?” Bucky gestures to the garage door.

“Yes, we shall…” Steve smiles softly at his boyfriend’s softness before walking forward and reaching for the door handle.

* * *

Tony hums along to the song playing on his speakers and looks down at the engine of the last car he has in the garage. Once he finishes this he might be able to go home early and make something for Pepper, which would be nice because then she wouldn’t have to send him her weekly email asking for him to make something again. Another possible bonus was he wouldn’t have to argue with her again, but who knows she might call while he is working. Tony shakes his head sighs before grabbing a screwdriver to get to work on the engine. When he hears the door open he smiles, “hey Rhodes! Guess what? This is my last car! After this, we can close up early and you can go distract Pepper with a date so I can relax properly! How does that sound?” he looks up with a smile and almost instantly drops the screwdriver, “oh uh hi…”

Steve and Bucky smile and look at each other almost as if they were trying to converse telepathically. Bucky looks back at Tony with a grin, “hey…”

Tony blushes and picks up his screwdriver, “hi… I thought you were Rhodey. He usually comes in and checks up on me to make sure I’m doing ok and that's why I started talking sorry if I made you guys uncomfortable…”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head, “we aren’t uncomfortable we were going to ask you a question though if that’s ok?”

Tony nods and fidgets with his screwdriver, “oh yeah that’s fine…”

Bucky takes a step forward, “Tony, we were wondering if you would become our boyfriend?” Steve nods and smiles softly as he squeezes Bucky’s hand nervously.

Tony takes a step back, “me? Are… are you sure? I am there has to be someone else who is less damaged than I am… Why would you want to date me?”

Steve pulls Bucky’s hand and swallows anxiously, “well because we’re broken too and we can see you, I saw how kind you were the moment I met you, now sure some might say that was just excellent customer service but I disagree. I think that when you’re here you are yourself 100% and you have no purpose for hiding behind any sales tactics. Tony, I know you have a caring soul and Bucky saw it too, and because of your beautiful soul, we want to get to know you better. So would you do us the honor of going on a date with us and hopefully becoming our boyfriend?” Steve holds out his hand and smiles warmly.

Bucky smiles at Steve’s words and gesture before copying him and holding out his own hand, “we would love to get to know you more if you would let us…”

Tears sit on the edge of Tony’s eyes as he listens to Steve, and all of his words come back to his mind before he puts his screwdriver in his pocket and grabs onto both of their hands, “I would love to go on a date with you guys…” Tony smiles and the tears fall as Steve and Bucky wrap their arms around him. ‘I can’t wait to find out what love really feels like…'

**Author's Note:**

> So as anyone can tell this was a rather angsty piece and I will forever wonder why I wrote so much for it.   
> This did come to me as a prompt from the lovely Buckybeardreams and I really enjoyed writing it because I got to put some thoughts down that I have had in the past.  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment as you exit fantasy to reality :D  
> If you have any comments or questions my Tumblr is love-couldbe-my-weakness


End file.
